


Faded Ink On the Piano

by Birbdad



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Found Family, Hurt Winn Schott Jr., M/M, Protective Alex Danvers, The Super Friends, Winn Schott Jr. Sings, and he is not at all how any of u remember him, big sister danvers sisters, but I'm writing this for myself DAMMIT and y'all better like it, but Lyra already happened and Maggie is here and queer so who cares, but not in a good way yall, good friend jimmy olsen, idk if people still care abt winn, literally not compliant with any season except the first one, or winn angst, the music mister is making a comeback yall, the only thing that is the same about him is the fact that I'm modeling him still after Darren chris, who gives a FUCK about season continuity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 01:26:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19415620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birbdad/pseuds/Birbdad
Summary: The way Winn met Byron was perfect. He was the perfect boyfriend. His perfect boyfriend didn't fit in with his dangerous life at the DEO.Or, the DEO didn't fit with the perfect life that Byron had made for him....Byron loved him, right?





	Faded Ink On the Piano

When Winn thinks back on it, the way he met Byron was the clichest shit ever, and he should’ve seen that with his track record of Siobhan and Lyra, it wouldn’t have stayed perfect.  
It was a sunny Tuesday morning, Winn rushed out of his apartment complex a frazzled, frantic mess- he was late to work at the DEO. It was only the,what?, third time in the past two weeks and J’onn was starting to get annoyed with him. 

Closing the apartment complex’s door, Winn tried to put his messenger bag on his shoulder and text Alex that the bus was late. He turned around and stepped down, right into a large, muscular chest.Winn flayed backwards, trying to get out of the way of the chest and lost all sense of gravity as he tripped on the bottom step and fell onto the hard pavement. His arms swirled like windmills, he squeezed his eyes shut, his heart pounded in his chest, his phone fell and cracked on the pavement, he saw his papers from his bag flutter around him and the mystery man when he felt himself jerk to a stop by his left wrist. 

A moment passes

Winn cracked his eyes open and before anything else, it’s the man’s handkerchief he looks at. It was a bright, alluring crimson amidst the black blazer and shirt the stranger had donned that day. Winn darted his eyes up to the strangers face and….wow. 

\----  
Winn walks into the DEO in a daze, and Alex looked at him warily before asking ,” Winn, You okay?” 

“I think… I may have saw the prettiest man on Earth.,” he replied, wistfully.

A shrill gasp emanates the other side of the room. “You’re gay, Winn?”

The DEO stops. 

Alex covers her mouth to stifle her giggles, and J’onn face palms. Winn rolls his eyes. 

“Kara, I’m Bi. Why do you think I like your cousin so much?”


End file.
